uumuxfandomcom-20200214-history
2010-08-30: Fresh Meat and Shiny Toys
SUMMARY: Wonder Girl drags Superboy to Titans Tower (ostensibly by power of magic lasso) to meet Troia, Devil Kid, and Ravager. She expresses her excitement over everyone being there and then proceeds to let them know that they get access to awesome stuff if they join the Titans. LOCATION: Titans Tower. PARTICIPANTS: Kid Devil, Ravager, Superboy, Troia, Wonder Girl RATED: PG. Into the residence hall, Kon-El is currently being pushed, from outside, by one cheery-faced, and grinning Wonder Girl, "Get in. I don't -care- that you haven't talked to Superman, yet. Get your butt inside, because unless I hear otherwise, I'm telling you you're part of the Titans, Mister." DemiGoddess 1, Kryptonian 0. She's also called Donna, summoned her up to visit the tower. It's a gathering. Of, well -- sorts. She tells Superboy, "Troia will be here, soon. As will Ravager. I've invited both of them over, as well. The more the merrier. And the better equipped we'll all be." "Better equipped for /what/?" Kon asks, being shoved into the room with a wide-eyed look on his face. I just don't want to get chewed out again because I did something Superman didn't want me to, yet!" If Kon-El doesn't want to be moved, it's very hard to move him, so he's clearly not fighting the blonde demi-goddess too hard. "Stop pushing me!" he says, laughing. "Can't keep your hands off me, huh?" Cue: Doofy Grin. Donna Troy seems to have just arrived as she ascends from the ground floor. She looks around curiously and then smiles as she sees Cass and.. a rather young looking version of Superman? maybe? He's easy on the eyes at least. "Hi Cass. Hope I'm not late for anything?" She's dressed in civvies at the moment. Under normal circumstances, Rose might be inclined to completely ignore an invitation to socialize from Cassie. After all, they barely tolerate one another. However, rumor had it that there was a new kid to meet. The door to Rose's room opens, and the white-haired daughter of Deathstroke steps into the hallway. She's dressed like she might have thought of working out; super-short pale blue gym shorts, a white sports-tank, and -- of course -- the ever-present white silk eye-patch over her left eye. "Donna. Cassie. Fresh meat." Charming as ever, natch. New blood? Socializing? Eddie is down for that! He catches wind of what is going on and makes his way down the hall, tail swaying excitedly behind him. "Okay, what's going on? I miss anything?!" He asks in an excited manner with a bright (literally) grin. He peeks his head at the group to see Cassie, Donna, Rose, and someone new... Concentrate. Don't look at Rose... Don't look at Rose... "Hey, Rose," offers Cassie, cheerfully. Sure, she might not exactly get along famously with Ravager, but - well, even Cassie has to admit that the girl has her benefits. She pushes Kon-El one more time, cleanly, "Get a seat," she laughs. "Everyone, this is Kon-El. Otherwise known as Superboy. And, once he gets Superman's consent, which - I'm going to ask Diana to put a little bug in his ear about, he's going to be a part of the Titans," she allows. A grin, towards Eddie. "Glad you could make it, Red. Donna." She moves over to the couches, "Anyways, as some of you know, we're working on getting some old members back. We've - well, we've all kind of grown up. Matured. And, it's beyond now just a group -learning- how to be heroes, together. We're really the next generation. We're the line behind the Justice Leauge. And, before long, we're going to -be- the Justice League. I wanted to get as many of us back, as we could. And, petition new people, like Kon-El here, who deserve the chance, could benefit from it as much as we could from him." She pauses, "So far, Nightwing, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, myself, Kid Devil, Troia, and a few others have officially signed on." She pauses, "We'd like you to come back, Ravager." Kon-El raises a brow at Donna. Hel-lo. Is it just him or are Amazons all /really hot/? It's not just him, is it? Didn't think so. "Donna," he tells the Amazon, smiling a little too widely. Ravager's greeting makes him do a double take: "Anne Bonney." Kid Devil gets a wide-eyed grin. "Dude, you have a tail! Awesome!" High five! Donna Troy smiles at Rose and Eddie. "Hello." She turns to Cass as she talks and nods in agreement with the premise and with most of the ideas. "There is no way I'm ever going to be in the League, Cass. Or you.." She teases, "Di doesn't age. She's going to be there forever." Perhaps it's something of an inside joke. And yes, Kon, all Amazons are hot. Just wait till Artemis shows up at some point. Just.. don't tell her /she/ is hot.. or it'll be a long long flight back from being knocked to the moon... She finds a seat and flops down, dropping her bag beside her. "Welcome Kon. I'm sure Superman won't mind you joining us." Rose breezes past Eddie to claim one of the seats. She doesn't give him so much as a glance, but she does pass awfully close to him -- close enough to count as playing with fire. Literally. Kon earns himself a smile and a little chuckle. "Calico Jack? Is that you?" She wiggles her fingers at Donna by way of greeting, and mostly tunes out Cassie -- at least, until she hears her name. "Huh? Oh, yeah yeah. Sure." She waves a hand vaguely. "My stuff is here already." A frown quickly appears on Eddie's face as he watches the new kid, but as Kon brings up Eddie's tail, it twitches for a moment behind him, and he's back to grinning. "Totally!" He returns, including the sudden high five before taking to sitting down on the floor nearby, opting for lounging on the floor than taking a formal seat as he listens to Cass speak. "Awesome, man! The more we have here, the better the Titans'll be." He doesn't care about being part of the Justice League ever. Titans for life! ...Or until he's kicked out. Cassie doesn't seem to mind being 'ignored' by Rose, she's used to it. However, it does almost cause her to smirk, some, in some fond memory of just a few years ago. "Excellent. There's enough rooms for everyone as well. And a garage big enough to park anything you can think of to bring, more or less. We'll get you all commlinks, too." Yep. Wonder Girl seems expressly pleased with the way things are turning out. At least, so far. Kon-El glances around at the gathered, and then looks at Cassie, and then back at the others: "I feel like I'm being herded. Does anyone else feel like they're being herded?" He flops down next to Cassie and smiles at her. PREEN. A garage? Rose pays a little more attention to that. Maybe... no, not her father. But Wintergreen, maybe, could be convinced that public transportation just isn't a viable option and she needs something slick and sleek on two wheels. Mmm. Herded? Rose glances over at Kon as he speaks. Her expression quickly changes as she notices him preening and fawning at Cassie. Barf. Eddie continues to sit on the floor and listen to Cassie speak about the perks. So far, he's liking what he hears enough to be ignoring all the others in the room for the moment. "Comlinks? Like, the real deal, legit stuff? Badass!" He's a little too happy about the news. Leaning back on his hands, the boy grins. "This is gonna be awesome. Kid Devil Fan Club, incoming!" Donna Troy seems curious about the friction between Cassie and Rose but doesn't dwell on it. She then smiles as Eddie picks the floor. Getting comfortable, she listens to what Cassie has sorted out so far and nods, "it sounds good, Cassie. It'll be nice to see everyone together again. Though don't make the garage too big. I think Gar might just try to see how much he can pack in there.." She smiles. At least for Rose's benefit, Wonder Girl isn't fawning and preening back over the Kryptonian. She's trying to present herself with an air of leadership, and she knows - as much fun it'd be, it's not something that'd be 'proper', in this particular moment. "Quite whining, Kon-El," chastises Cassie, good naturedly. "And, at any rate, you wouldn't be here, if you weren't interested. And you know it." She gives him a meaningful look, with a sideways smirk. Then, she glances back to Kid Devil. "Yeah. The real legit stuff. Maybe even our own jet, for folks that can't fly. Something slick. We're working on it." She grins again. "We've also got a really awesome holograph training simulation room. Where, you can pretty much let loose, without too much damage to the equipment, or anyone else. And some other new surprises." She does have to laugh, just a bit, at the Kid. "Right. Well, you're on your own there, Red. I'm sure someone, somewhere, will make you up your own fan-club buttons, and bumper-stickers." "Dude," Kon says, leaning over towards Kid Devil. "This dude named Rex Leech keeps asking me if I want to sign a merchandising deal with him. We could totally talk." Rose's look goes totally over Kon-El's head. He's no where near that perceptive. Cassie's comment to him makes him smirk back at her. "I'm here because you lassoed me downtown and drug me here." Jet, enh. Holograph training simulation room? Score. "Oh, a training room?" Rose turns her blue eye on Cassie. Totally non-chalant. "Where's that at?" Donna Troy grins at Eddie and the idea of a fan club. "Having fans isn't always what it's made up to be Eddie. Be careful what you wish for." She smiles and then seems interested in the training room that gets mentioned as well. "Are you certain it can hold up to everything we can throw at it? I hope we have a good repair staff for it if not.." The combined amount of power between the team members just in the room is probably pretty massive as it is. After Cassie says the word 'jet', Eddie's grinning ear to ear and anything else she says seems to get lost after that. A jet? They may have a damned jet? This gets sweeter by the moment. Although then Kon turns to look at him and mentions the merchandizing deal. The grin falters for a moment before he notes, "I dunno. A name like that sounds fishy. I mean, /Leech/? Dead give away that somethings wrong right there." As Donna speaks, he regards her and shrugs, "Oh, c'mon? It can't be that bad. A few autographs, pictures taken, and squealing fangirls. That's the life to me." And he back to being all smiles once more. "They're only holograms, mostly," suggests Cassie to Donna, with a faint grin. "So, yeah. It can hold up most everything. The machines themselves should be fairly safe. Granted," she laughs, "We're not out to -try- to see if we can damage it. Buuuuut." She nods, "Anything you can imagine. So we can spar in there, and do scenarios. You can do personalized training, or we can do group sessions. Anything from alien invasions, to giant robots, to the best martial arts fighters all at the press of a button." She doesn't miss Rose's interest. "Basement," She tells Rose, with a sly smile. "And," she allows, "You can set up your own programs. Store them. And, adapt them to your intensity levels, as you see fit." And, gently to Kid Devil, "Just remember our goal here isn't personal fame, Eddie. It's to keep the city, the world safe. And be the best people we can be. Though, a little good fun is good for you," she agrees. "I dunno. The guy sounded nice enough." Kon-El shrugs a little and then leans back on the couch again. "But whatever. I don't think Superman is gonna let me use the shield for that stuff, anyway. He doesn't let anyone do it." He hrmphs a little, listening to the rest of Cassie's speech. "Well, see ya." All Rose needed was to be pointed in the right direction. Bracing her hands on the arms of her chair, she bounces up to her feet, then strides off towards her room. Thirty seconds later she emerges. She hasn't changed clothes at all, but she has grabbed her katanas. The blades are in their sheaths, slung across her back. Whistling to herself, she heads for the basement. "Dude," Eddie starts towards Cassie. "I'm totally in this for the heroics. You know that. I just can't wait for some of the added perks like that." He does quiet down as Rose moves to leave, watching her as she passes and he even slumps a little when she does. But once she's out of the room, he's back to the excitement he was displaying before. "Don't have -too- much fun, Ravager. Save some for the real deal," chirps Cassie. She nods farewell to Rose, pleased that while the young woman hasn't lost her chilled personality, she at least is satisfied with the Titans. She glances back to Kon-El, "We've all got our mentors, Kon-El. Diana still has things to teach me." She grins, and nudges him, "And I don't have you lassoed, now. And you're still here," she points out. A nod to Eddie, "I know. It's just easy to lose focus," she reminds the kid. "And, hey. Maybe Nightwing will teach you how to pilot, so you can fly the jet, too." She winks. Kon-El watches Rose leave with a raised brow. "Whoa. Rude much? She's got about as much tact as she does depth perception." He glances over at Cassie and says: "Yeah, but if I try to leave I hope you'll lasso me again." Beat. "KNOW. I KNOW you'll lasso me again." Awkward. "That'll be sweet!" Eddie admits to the prospect of Nightwing possibly teaching him how to pilot the jet. Eventually, he too stands, and points a thumb towards the doorway. "I hate to cut this short, but I'm starving and gonna get me some grub from the kitchen." Eddie moves to leave and before he leaves entirely, he turns, grinning toothily enough to show those elongated fangs of his. "Oh, Cass. Don't forget to tell him about the new recruit hazing!" And before he can be questioned, the kid dashes out of the room to scrounge around for something to eat. Donna Troy smiles as Rose decides to test the training room out. "See you later Rose." She smiles at Eddie's exuberance. But she shakes her head while listening to Kon, "Rose is Rose. And you might be surprised just how perceptive she can be. Be careful before you go poking the bear." Still watching Kon intently she continues, "Just remember Kon. The best part about being an Amazon? It's that there are a few thousand very loving and very protective Aunts who do nothing but train in the most effective ways to kill." She stands up, "And she has two big sisters who live in town and can be here in the blink of an eye." She then smiles. "I'm going to turn in myself. Have a good evening everyone." Watching the small group break up, Cassie flops back into the couch, next to Kon-El, "Well, that went well," she says, cheerfully. "This is going to be awesome," she says, smirking. "And you, Kon, you're a sicko," she teases, good naturedly. Between Donna not being very specific, and Kon-El not being the brightest bulb in the room, the young Kryptonian looks a little confused, as he turns to Cassie, asking: "Wait, Ravager is an Amazon?" His confusion is brightened a moment later at her accusation. "I am not!" Donna Troy raises both brows at Kon. She looks to Cassie, "You're going to explain it all to him. Right?" She shakes her head and slips out. "Don't stay up too late kids." Category:Logs